Cherry Blossom Lotion
by Unconstructed Dream Space
Summary: "Gokudera-san, your hands are so dry!", "So, what does that have to do with anything?", "Don't worry, Haru will make sure your hands are as soft as mine!" HaruxGokudera one-shot


Title: Cherry Blossom Lotion  
Pairings: Haru/Gokudera  
Warning: Sorry if what the characters I chose is ooc!

* * *

"Ne Gokudera-san,"

"Mm, what?"

"…Your hands are really rough, you should put some lotion on them to make them soft!" Haru exclaimed, pulling out her special Haru Haru's Cherry Supreme Lotion. Gokudera Hayato made a face at the appalling pink gunk and snatched his hand out of Haru's. He really did wonder how his hand even ended up there in the first place.

"Ah! No Gokudera-san! Your hands must be moisturized!" They played tug-o-war with his hand, arguing about proper hand health and what not.

"Haru, I don't need my hands to be as soft as a baby's butt!"

"Eh, but don't you want them to be soft anyways? Feel Haru's hands, they're really, really soft!"

"Haru let go!"

"Gokudera-san, you must not neglect hand dryness!" She held onto Gokudera's hand with a death grip and glared threateningly at Gokudera. He glared back, but while he was distracted by the glaring contest, Haru managed to open the bottle and squirted lotion in his hands.

"Gah," Gokudera squirmed lightly but gave in because what was done was done. He looked up at Haru who was busying herself by massaging his hands with lotion. He could feel his cheeks warm up slightly and then look away when Haru looked up.

"Okay Gokudera-san, now all you have to do is apply this lotion everyday and then you'll get soft hands like Haru's!" Haru emphasized her point by shoving one of her hands in Gokudera's face. He swatted it away and stood up, walking to get himself a drink.

"There is no way in hell am I going to use that pink abomination."

"Well Gokudera-san, Haru has other colors!" She poured the contents of her bag onto the table, smiling. Gokudera mentally slapped himself in the face, does she not understand?

* * *

"GOKUDERA-SAN." He snapped his head towards the voice, stopping whatever he was doing and took a step back.

"Wha-what?"

"You're supposed to use the lotion!"

"No, I don't have to."

"Why haven't you used it?" Gokudera shrugged, drinking out of his mug while pushing up his glasses.

"Too lazy," Haru cried out exasperated, throwing her hands to the air. She went to the coffee table and grabbed the lotion bottle, stomping back to Gokudera. She motioned him for to sit down and give her his hands. She applied the lotion again, and again, making Gokudera blush unnecessarily.

Now it was a routine for the both of them. Haru coming over to apply lotion on Gokudera and him becoming use to her company. However, the day came when Gokudera's hand was as soft as a baby's bottom.

"Yay! Now Gokudera-san, you hand is SUPER soft." Haru placed his hand on her cheek. Gokudera immediately pulled his hand away, blushing red.

"Eh, what's wrong Gokudera-san?"

"N-nothing, baka onna."

"HAHI? Did you just call Haru that!"

"Yeah, what, are you deaf, baka onna!"

"You're the one who's stupid, baka Gokudera-san!" She threw the lotion bottle at his face and stormed out of his apartment.

* * *

Gokudera stared at his hands, now dry because he was too lazy and also busy with his job as right hand man to Juudaime. He stared at the disgustingly smelling lotion on the table. He sighed and grabbed the lotion before leaving his apartment.

He found Haru (finally) in the park, swinging on a swing set while eating something. She looked up and they both stared at each other. Gokudera noticed some sauce on her cheek and he pointed to where it was on his face. She wiped it and stood up, looking at him questioningly.

"Gokude—" Haru was cut off by a sudden object thrown at her. She turned it around in her hands, noticing it was her lotion bottle.

"My hands are dry." Haru glared up, a vein popping.

"Well, put some lotion on!" Gokudera looked away and responded that time she asked why he didn't put lotion on.

"Too lazy." Haru cried out in exasperation, throwing her arms into the air. She grabbed his hand, dragging Gokudera back to his apartment. Haru decided that this is the closest thing to an apology she'll get from him but it was alright, it was just another excuse to spend time with him and to make his hand smell girly.

-Fin-


End file.
